


Lucariophilia

by NightstalkerNS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Espeon - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Party, Pokemon Trainers, Pokephilia, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightstalkerNS/pseuds/NightstalkerNS
Summary: You are a young Pokémon Trainer, and you have an obsession. You are absolutely enamoured with Lucario, and it's something you just can't control. You do not consider yourself a Poképhiliac, but somehow Lucario are the most drop-dead sexy creatures that roam this Earth in your eyes. Just being in the same room as one of these magnificent creatures is enough to make you sweat and drool.Can anyone really blame you, though? Lucario are studs. They're so incredibly hot and sexy, and there are a thousand things you wish you could do to one. But you don't. You keep your unusual urges to yourself and try to live a normal life.So, when you're invited to a party one night and one of the guests is a Lucario, things get just a bit awkward... What will you do?





	Lucariophilia

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing a second-person story. Please leave a comment! ^_^

_What are you doing?_

The question resounded clearly in your head, spoken in your own exasperated voice, causing you to sigh and lean your head lethargically against your hand. What _were_ you doing, indeed?

You were a young man, and it was your day off from work. You had no obligations to fulfill, which left you with plenty of time that you could be spending doing any number of things. You could be catching up on the TV shows slowly but surely filling up your PVR. You could be reading a book, perhaps even studying a nonfiction one. You could be taking a walk outside in the pleasant sunshine, working on one of your hobbies, or even just playing with your Pokémon. There were a thousand better uses for your time.

But, no. What were you doing? You were googling pictures of Lucario.

Again.

You sighed again as a wry look clouded over your expression. Your eyes briefly roamed the webpage, no longer looking at its contents but merely taking stock of the activity that you had caught yourself in. Just the results page for a google image search for the word "Lucario". Nothing more. The common images one might see from the Poképedia webpage, the online Pokédex and other such notable websites near the top of the list, followed by a thousand other photographs, drawings and various depictions of the blue and cream-coloured Pokémon.

_What are you doing?_

That same question again. You shake your head and close the internet browser, perhaps just a little bit frustrated at yourself. You decided to pry your eyes away from the computer screen and look literally anywhere else. The comforting walls of your pleasant little home were what you saw. You lived alone in this house. Or, rather, you were the only _human_ living here.

Curled up on a downy pillow next to the TV was your Servine, gently snoozing away. Sitting nearby was your Arcanine, unusually small for his species at only a few inches taller than a Growlithe, who was busy staring out the window at the passing cars. Elsewhere in the house, in one of the rooms he was able to comfortably fit in, was your Charizard. Finally, lying down on the back of the couch in a contented, relaxed position was Espeon, your oldest friend. You had known her since she was an Eevee, way back when your journey had started.

You, like most young boys and girls at the age of 10, had set out on your Pokémon journey and traveled the region, collecting badges and new friends along the way. A local professor gave you an adorable female Eevee as your starting Pokémon, and the two of you became friends so quickly that she was an Espeon before your third gym match. It was a struggle for you, for her, and for your entire team, to make it past all eight gym leaders but in the end, you succeeded.

While you did challenge the Elite Four, you were only able to defeat one of them. You didn't end up becoming the league champion, but your name still exists as one of the top contenders in the region. You might have to turn to the back of the record book, where a thousand names are written in tiny print, but your name's definitely there.

Now, with your meager but still lucrative prize money for ranking fourth in the Elite Four Challenge, you are a retired Pokémon Trainer. At least half of all Pokémon Trainers who reach the Elite Four will retire afterwards, whether successful or not. Albeit, 'retired' is a bit of a misleading term, as you still have to work for a living. Not to mention, you're still in your late 20's. Your 'retirement' is solely from Pokémon Training. You said goodbye to most of your Pokémon friends once you returned home, but these were four of your closest friends who stuck around with you.

It's a nice, comfortable lifestyle. You used most of your prize money to upgrade and cement your living conditions, and you now own your own home. Though you have to work a more menial job to cover bills and expenses, your life is now quite relaxed and comfortable. Since you don't work full-time, you have lots of free time to spend with your friends, both Pokémon and otherwise.

And how do you spend that time? By googling Lucario on the internet.

Though this is nothing new for you, it's still frustrating that you continue to feed this vice. You admitted to yourself years ago that you have an obsession. There was no denying it. You have a huge fascination for Lucario. By and large, your favourite Pokémon of all time. They have quite a striking, bold look to them, strong and powerful yet still fuzzy and cute at the same time. They are very photogenic and have the innate ability to look as if they have stepped out of the pages of a heroic comic book. You found that Lucario are quite charismatic and amicable, brave and dependable, and just plain badass when in the midst of a Pokémon battle.

The few times you've met a Lucario in the flesh, they were always very friendly and happy to meet somebody new, and their fur was nice and soft. They always made the most adorable happy noises when you pet them on the head. It didn't help matters that blue was absolutely your favourite colour, and the deep, vibrant shade of blue that adorned their fur was very pleasing to the eye. It was impossible for a Lucario to not look good, even after losing a battle, and you always enjoyed yourself when watching one or in the company of one.

…and they were _so_ sexy.

When you sighed a little louder to yourself, Espeon's ears perked up and she lifted her head to give you a concerned gaze. "Espyy…?" she mewled softly. You stood up from your chair, walked over to her, and gave her a couple scritches behind her ears. She smiled warmly and leaned into your hand, purring in appreciation.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm fine," you say to her in a comforting tone.

"Espeon!"

You chuckle and pet her a couple of times, watching as she adorably stretched and rolled over. You couldn't remember a time when Espeon wasn't in your life. That was how close the two of you had gotten. Her presence as your best friend on your journey was enough to skyrocket Espeon into the #2 spot on your favourite Pokémon list.

And yet, you didn't go googling pictures of Espeon in your spare time. It wasn't like that at all. You considered yourself a perfectly normal, perfectly average human being with nothing odd or unusual about yourself. You were an upstanding citizen. You knew that Poképhilia was illegal. You knew it was wrong and immoral. This wasn't much of an issue, because you truly and honestly did not find Pokémon attractive at all. Even the more human-shaped ones like Gardevoir or Machoke never appeared as even a tiny blip on your radar.

Lucario were the sole exception. You couldn't explain it, nor could you deny it. Lucario were some of the most stunning, drop-dead sexy creatures that walked this fair earth in your eyes. There was just something about the way they looked, the way they acted, the way they _were_. Just as easily as you could fantasize about an incredibly attractive human being, you could get your motor running within seconds just by imaging a Lucario.

Especially male Lucario. Female Lucario are fine but male Lucario specifically, for whatever reason, make you drool. They triple your heartrate and turn your face into an overripe Pomeg berry. Stunningly handsome, wildly charismatic, and with such deep, deep sexy voices.

Even if they can only say their own name.

When you look at a Lucario you see their strong muscles, their toned chests with the shiny silver spike in the middle, and just the air of confidence they carry with them. Their eyes such a striking, dizzying shade of red. Their bodies nicely curvy but not voluptuous, and they always seemed to strike battle poses that were both badass and also showed off as much of their sexy bodies as they could. Yet, it was all complimented by their nice, soft fur and their cute little tails. They had such nice, cute butts and you always caught yourself staring when behind one of them. Their paws look soft and firm at the same time and you just want to hold them, be caressed by them.

And those ears? Come on, that's just too much.

You have no idea where this obsession came from, but you knew that was exactly what it was: an obsession. You had an obsession with Lucario. This was an undeniable fact about yourself that you had come to accept many years ago. That didn't make it any less baffling, even to your own self, as to why this one single Pokémon occupied all of your dirtiest, naughtiest, most secret thoughts that you would never share with _any_ one.

But, that's all they were to you. Thoughts. Urges. Desires.

Like most obsessions, that was never enough. You secretly yearned to experience this most taboo of acts, even if it were just once. You know it's 'wrong' and 'illegal', but you can't help yourself. Just thinking about them at length is enough to give you a rock-hard erection, and thinking lewd thoughts practically made your dick spring-loaded. It was that bad.

What could you do, though? The only thing you felt safe and comfortable doing was googling Lucario on the internet. You weren't even brave enough to venture into 'those' parts of the internet, where just having the website in your browser history would be enough to lock you up for five to ten years. You knew they existed. You'd heard about them on the news. They were just a click away.

Sexy Lucario. Posing, sensual, horny Lucario. Revealing positions and scandalous expressions. Photos and videos designed to show off every hot, sexy, erotic aspect of their perfect bodies. Close-up shots of parts of them not normally seen in such high detail outside of medical veterinary textbooks. Decadent, depraved acts that few would enjoy, and even fewer would willingly do in front of a camera. Your dreams come to life before you, in the form of hot…Lucario…por-

You start slightly, shaking your head. _What are you doing??_

"Ugh…" you mutter as you stand up, deciding that you need something else to occupy your mind.

"Esp…?" you heard that curious, concerned voice again.

You glance over at your companion, giving you a look that seemed to say 'I _know_ something is on your mind, stop trying to hide it from me.' Sometimes you could swear Espeon was just another person who just didn't speak.

Chuckling wryly to yourself, you ask her, "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

…

You return from a pleasant walk around the neighbourhood about an hour later. Espeon certainly seemed to enjoy herself, and it was nice to get some fresh air. You ran into three Trainers and two other Pokémon owners along the way, each of which had at least one Pokémon outside of their Poké Balls alongside them. Espeon had greatly enjoyed meeting these new friends. She had always somehow been more of a social creature than you, even to other humans.

Now, the sun was further along in the sky and you had returned home. Your other friends were waiting for you inside, and you would be sure to give them all a proper walk later in the evening. Right now, you went into the kitchen and set about feeding them dinner. During the walk, your thoughts had wandered to other things. You had gotten nostalgic about the time you spent traveling the region with Espeon walking by your side or sitting on your shoulder. You had thought about the possibility of volunteering at a Pokémon shelter, and eventually ended up thinking about a movie you saw yesterday. Now that you were home, you were going crazy trying to think of that one actor's name from that one movie.

While you were in the middle of preparing their food, your phone buzzed in your pocket, indicating a text message. You fished it out, unlocked the screen, and saw that it was a text from a close personal friend. His name was Lee, and he was another trainer you had met on your journey, and the two of you had tackled three gyms together before eventually parting ways towards the end. You only learned after you had retired that he lived in the same city as you.

You put down the knife you were using to chop vegetables and read the message. "Hey, what's up?" it said, "A friend of mine is hosting a dinner party for former Pokémon trainers, and I get to bring along a plus one. Interested?"

For a moment, you considered the invitation. A dinner party? You had never really considered yourself the most social person and often found difficulty speaking to strangers, yet you still enjoyed meeting new people and making new friends once the awkward ice was broken. A nice, casual dinner party sounded like fun. Even better, it was for former trainers, so a lot of like-minded people would probably be there.

Your fingers danced on the screen as you typed out a response. "Sure, thank you! When is it?"

He responded a moment later with the details. After a quick mental check of your calendar, you determined that you would be able to attend.

Your next message was typed out; "Yeah, I'll be free then. Should I dress up or anything?"

"Nah, it's casual and laid back. My buddy's pretty chill and just likes meeting new people."

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

"Guests are allowed to bring one Pokémon under 7 feet tall with them. I'm bringing Grovyle."

You chuckled for a moment, thinking about Lee's Grovyle. That Pokémon was goofy, though not quite as goofy as Lee was. Your eyebrows then shot up as you realized what had just been said and you typed out another message. "Oh, it's for Pokémon too?"

"Yeah. One Pokémon per guest."

Ah, interesting. You had just assumed it was a dinner party for humans to meet and greet, but it looked like this party was going to be open for Pokémon as well. You had been to a couple of events that encouraged Pokémon to roam freely out of their Poké Balls, but they were usually more activity-oriented get-togethers like meetups at a park or a short hiking trip. You weren't sure you'd ever been invited to a _dinner party_ with Pokémon guests before.

Your phone buzzed again. "I'll meet you and Espeon there at 5pm. See ya there."

You gave your phone a wry look, as if Lee could see your expression. "Hey, how did you know I was going to pick-" you started to type, but then shook your head and deleted the message. All of your friends knew how inseparable you and Espeon were. Unless a place forbade Pokémon, Espeon was usually there along with you.

After slipping your phone back in your pocket, you walked out of the kitchen and wandered into the living room. Espeon had taken up her favourite spot on the back of the couch once again. "Hey, girl," you said, grabbing her attention, "Wanna go to a party on Saturday?"

…

It was Saturday night, and you had found the place without much trouble. It had only been about a 15-minute drive to get there. Espeon had snoozed in the back seat for the whole trip.

You found parking nearby, and once you exited the vehicle you saw Lee waving to you from across the street. He jogged over to meet you, his Grovyle following behind him. After greeting him and giving him a quick 'bro-hug', the two of you made small talk for a few short minutes. The typical 'how have you been, what have you been up to' sort of questions, him scratching Espeon behind the ears because it was impossible not to, and other such pleasantries.

"So, this is a friend of yours you said?" you ask him.

"Yeah, he and I go to the same gym. Y'know, exercise gym, not Pokémon gym."

"Does he do this sort of thing often?"

"From time to time, yeah. I think you'll like him. He's pretty chill."

You nod. "Pretty low-key sort of thing, then?"

"Yeah, just grab somethin' to eat and mingle. Meet some new Pokémon, that sorta jazz."

You were then about to say something else, but the conversation was interrupted when Grovyle stepped up and quite deliberately leaned himself against Lee's side, letting the leaf on his head drape across his shoulder. That was Grovyle-speak for 'I'm bored!'

Chuckling, you just decide to say, "Shall we?"

The four of you head a couple of houses down the block, with Lee leading the way. It isn't long before you all reach the house that has more cars parked in front of it than the others. Already a few people could be seen through the windows standing and chatting with one another. Lee heads up to the door and you follow.

Lee is recognized by a few people, who smile and greet him by name. You hadn't expected to find anybody you knew attending, and that assumption was turning out to be correct. You were in a house full of strangers, thus setting off the weird inner battle in your head. The fun of meeting new people versus the awkwardness of talking to strangers.

The host of the party, a rather tall man with stylishly messy brown hair made himself known as he happily greeted Lee and his Grovyle. You could instantly see the connection between the two of them and had no trouble believing they were friends. After greetings were exchanged, the spotlight was shifted to you as you were introduced to Korey, the host.

"Ah, hello," you say, extending your hand outwards, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hello my good sir," he says with a friendly chuckle, "You must be quite the brave individual to be friends with _this_ lunatic." He punctuates his statement by chucking a thumb over his shoulder to point at Lee, and the three of you laugh good-naturedly. "In any case, welcome. Please make yourself at home, and help yourself to anything to eat from the tables.

"And," he continued, "I see you've brought a friend with you." He takes a step right into your personal space, but you don't mind because his attention is on your Espeon, who was currently seated on your shoulder. Korey scratches under her chin, and she immediately replies with a happy purr. "What a lovely young miss," he says, "Such a fine, silky coat. You have clearly raised her well. I presume she was your starter?"

"She was, yeah. Feels like just yesterday she was a baby Eevee."

Espeon was nuzzling Korey's hand now, having quickly made a new friend. You thank good fortune that Espeon was there to help break the ice, as you and Korey easily fell into small talk afterwards. He asked you about your Pokémon journey and seemed genuinely interested to hear about your travels.

Once the conversation shifts over to Lee again, you take a moment to look at the other attendees. Most of the guests are either your age or a little older, though you see nobody any more than 10 years older than you. What your attention is really drawn to, however, are the Pokémon. It's clear that not everybody brought a Pokémon with them, but there are still quite a few of the colourful creatures around.

You see a woman with a Pikachu sitting on her head, talking to a man with an Emolga on his shoulder. There is a Lopunny wandering around, almost blending in with all of the humans. You count at least two other Eeveelutions, as well as a Vulpix, a Furret, a Cinccino and even a tanned individual with a Decidueye. It didn't take long before Espeon hopped off of your shoulder and headed off on her own to meet all of the other new Pokémon and perhaps find more humans to scratch behind her ears.

She really _was_ more of a social creature than you were.

From then, for the next half hour or so, you do your best to mingle at the party and meet some new people. You make a point to approach each Pokémon in the house and give them a friendly pat on the head. You and Lee must have been a bit early, because more people and more Pokémon show up as the evening progresses. Many Pokémon from all various regions come to visit.

You're having a good time so far. The food is good, there is a bowl of your favourite potato chips, and the people you meet have been quite friendly and down-to-earth. Espeon certainly seemed to be having fun. Every time you saw her, she was either hanging around with another Pokémon or receiving more of those coveted pets and scritches. Heaven forbid she spend any time at this party with her lifelong friend, you jokingly say to yourself.

After about 40 minutes of being at the house party, you're standing over by one of the tables of food when a welcoming cry erupts through the entire crowd. It sounded as if somebody that _every_ body knew had just walked through the door. You look over towards the front entrance in curiosity, where you see two new individuals entering the premises. One is a gentleman who looks at least 15 years older than you, who has a very charismatic smile and a very colourful shirt on that wouldn't look out of place in Alola.

You barely paid him a second glance, however. Your attention was trained on the Pokémon that had entered alongside him. For a moment, the whole world around you froze as you stared in wide-eyed astonishment.

A Lucario.

A Lucario had just walked through the door and joined the party.

Everybody was greeting the pair of them warmly, so you got the impression that they were both quite popular in this particular circle of friends. The man was saying hello to everybody, patting some people on the back, but the Lucario was much more animated. He had a huge, almost goofy grin on his muzzle. It made him look like the happiest Pokémon in the world. As soon as he had stepped through the door, his tail started wagging like crazy. His gaze was darting around to the many party guests, his expression brightening with each new face that he saw.

You were starting to sweat already. _Damn_ , he was a looker. He was everything that made Lucario attractive to you, all put together into a perfect puzzle of sexiness. Seeing a Lucario always got your motor running a bit, but this pup was off the charts! He was tall for his species, being just a tad shorter than his human, with a nicely toned body that showed his strength while not exuding 'macho-ness'. His form's curves tickled you in just the right way, and you already couldn't help but stare.

As soon as there was room for him to squeeze past his master, the Lucario was on the move. He darted over to the nearest guest, an older woman, and immediately threw himself at her, wrapping his paws around her and gripping her in a tight, warm hug. At first you winced and nearly cried out in shock, but the lady just laughed jovially and patted the Lucario on the head. When he pulled back from the hug, a brief wave of relief swept through you. The Lucario's chest spike had been filed off and was now just a smooth lump, a practice often employed on domestic Lucario. A moment later, you saw the reason for this. In the span of about 30 seconds, the Lucario had gone and hugged three more guests.

You watched in somewhat stunned silence as the Lucario systematically moved about the house, hugging each and every party guest. His tail was wagging like crazy and every guest greeted him happily with pats on the head or a hug back. His master followed behind, chuckling to himself.

This went on for a few minutes, with everybody laughing at his antics. You were so busy staring at him, both in bafflement at his strange actions and how damn hot he looked, that you didn't notice your demise until it was too late. Before long, the Lucario had set his sights on you. His already ridiculously cheery expression brightened up even more upon seeing you, presumably because it was a new face he hadn't seen before. You barely had time for your life to flash past your eyes before you were utterly hugged to death.

You tensed up, a shiver running up your spine. You were being hugged by a Lucario. A cute, adorable, _sexy-as-fuck_ Lucario. You could feel his warm scruffy fur brushing against you, silently begging for you to run your fingers through it. You felt the firm grip of his strong arms and the caring embrace of his forepaws. You could even feel his warm breath.

Now you were starting to sweat. Being in such close proximity to the object of your fanatical obsession was one thing, but being in such intimate physical contact with one was almost too much. Your heart started to hammer in your chest, against where his filed-off spike rested. It made you wonder if it would start to sound like a marimba drum. The temperature in the room seemed to raise 15 degrees. The world around you started to fizzle out, as your mind focused on the one and only thing nearby that it truly cared about and really, _really_ , **_really_** wanted.

"I see he's found his latest victim."

The voice of somebody directly addressing you was enough to break you out of your stupor. You blinked a few times and then turned towards the sound of the voice. The Lucario's master was standing next to you.

"Yeah, he's a hugger," the man commented, "I don't have any doubt that I've got with me here the most friendliest Lucario in the entire world. He ain't satisfied until he's hugged everybody in the room."

"Heh…" you chuckle, just a slight hint of nervousness in your voice, "I can see that."

"C'mon, Luka. Let the young man breathe again," he said, this time addressing the Lucario.

The steel-type Pokémon, however, didn't budge. There was a quiet blissfulness in his expression.

"Luka! That's enough now, y'hear?"

"N-no, it's okay," you interject, "I don't mind. He's…he's a real sweetie, I can tell." You turn your gaze down towards him, and he looks back up at you. You say to him, "Would it satisfy you if I hugged you back?"

The expression he gave in response would make you think you had just promised him a lifetime supply of his favourite food. He eagerly nodded and you chuckled softly. You then leaned down, as he was shorter than you were, and firmly wrapped your arms around his back.

More of his luscious fur brushed against your exposed forearms, and you resisted the urge to grab and knead the fur on his back. You could feel more of his delightfully warm body heat now. Also, you could detect a pleasant, subdued scent. It smelled somewhat like lilacs, and you supposed it was from a grooming product that his master had used.

Satisfied with the hug, Luka the Lucario finally released you. Even as he stepped back, he was still smiling brightly at you.

"Well, that was mighty nice of ya," the man said as he recaptured your attention. He then stuck his hand out towards you and said, "The name's Ron. Pleasure to meetcha. And, obviously, you've already met Luka, here."

You shook the man's hand and introduced yourself. When you glanced over towards Luka again, though, he was already gone. It took another moment to see that he was off hugging some more party guests.

"That boy's a little pup that never grew up, I swear," Ron commented.

"Yeah," you reply, "I don't think I've ever seen a Lucario that was that friendly before." It was true. While Lucario could be friendly and affectionate like that, it was usually only towards people and Pokémon that they closely trusted. To strangers, even trained Lucario tended to be a bit quiet or even standoffish.

"He likes seein' others happy," Ron said, "He eats up smiles like they're Poké Puffs."

You nod silently as you continue to watch the Lucario on his hugging escapade.

"Lookin' at 'im, you wouldn't think he's won two regional championships and like 15 tournaments. He's a natural when it comes ta fightin', and he mostly taught 'imself. Still likes ta smile a lot, though, even when he's battlin'."

Luka had now reached the host and was giving him an extra friendly hug.

"…Ya all right there, son?" Ron spoke up.

"What?" you replied distractedly, only realizing now that you'd been silently gawking at the Lucario for a noticeable length of time. You couldn't help it; you were watching his wagging tail and other such adjacent body parts.

"Oh," you say once you were facing Ron again, "Yeah, sorry. I just…" There was a brief pause as you thought of how to phrase yourself. "I've…always really liked Lucario. They're one of my favourite Pokémon. I never got to train one and I always wish I could've."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Lucario's sure a popular breed. Me, I ended up with this knucklehead by accident when he was a Riolu, an' he just stuck ta me like glue. The rest is history."

"Heh…I think you're lucky to have him in your life," you comment quietly, "He looks like a…wonderful Pokémon."

"Well, shucks. Thank ya, son," Ron said as he patted you on the back a couple of times. He then said, "If'n you'll excuse me, I need ta go say hi to Korey. He's an ol' friend of mine, y'see. Maybe we'll talk some more later."

"Sure. It was nice to meet you, Ron."

Ron then politely excused himself and left you alone with your thoughts. Your eyes seemed to move all on their own until they found the Lucario again, off hugging some more guests. It seemed like he was finally nearing the end of his quest. As you watched him hug a pair of ladies, you honestly felt a touch jealous. Luka's hug had felt so nice and warm and cuddly. You couldn't deny that you wanted to experience it again. You wanted to hug him closer, longer, tighter. Feel his heartbeat against yours. Breathe the same air. Feel every inch of that beautiful coat of blue fur, tease those ears, scratch that muzzle. Before long, your hands would drift slowly downwards, grabbing and squeezing at that nice, supple butt that you were currently ogling from afar.

You had only been in the company of this Lucario for a few short minutes, and already your mind was overflowing with thoughts and desires of everything you'd like to do to this beautiful creature. Luka was stunningly handsome, subtly cute, and even had an amicable personality that drew you in even more. Such needs and desires always came to you, especially during those naughty times when you browsed on Google, but now they were stronger than ever.

Sighing softly, you forced yourself to look away. This party had suddenly gotten a _lot_ more awkward…

…

You were now outside.

The sun had set, it was somewhat chilly, the party was still going on inside of the house, and you were standing outside.

After your interaction with Luka and Ron, you had tried to continue being a perfectly normal party guest. You had done your best to move onto conversations with other guests, as well as meeting their various Pokémon. It had gone somewhat well. Ron had been too engrossed in his conversation with Korey that he hadn't yet ended up coming back to continue his conversation with you. You had met a few more interesting people and had generally put up an image of yourself that you were a completely normal, average human being.

But you weren't one of those. No matter how hard you tried while talking with others, your gaze kept subconsciously slipping away. Another guest would be talking to you, and your traitorous eyes would start to lazily roam the room, searching for that sexy piece of blue fluff. Usually he wasn't too far away and was easy to find. You found yourself staring transfixed at Luka more times than you were comfortable with. To make matters worse, your mind wasn't taking a break. With every minute that passed, three new hot, sensual thoughts entered your fidgety brain.

It slowly grew to be too much, as if the temperature in the house was slowly being raised. It got to the point where you couldn't remember what had literally been said to you two seconds ago, because you had been busy eyeing the Lucario as he walked past. Your eyes had drifted downwards, catching just a small glimpse of a nice fuzzy blue sack between his hind legs.

The decision had been made. You needed some fresh air.

So, now you were standing out in the front yard as if you were taking a smoke break. Unlike one, though, you were trying to breathe clean, crisp air to cleanse yourself of the 'drug' that had already filled your veins. It was like taking a cold shower, though not nearly as effective.

For the billionth time that day, you sighed to yourself. _What are you doing…?_ There was that question again.

Truthfully, you were busy trying to decide whether to go back in after a while and give the party another shot, or just go collect Espeon so you could drive home.

You weren't sure how long you had spent outside. The party continued on in the house behind you, forming a quiet din in the background. You hated the fact that you had to do this at all. There were almost 1000 species of known Pokémon, and there was only one single one of them that was problematic for you. About 900 plus different kinds of Pokémon could have visited and you could have just enjoyed the party, but of course there had to be a Lucario. A walking sex machine messing you up with his mere presence, stealing your glances and your attention away from meaningful interactions with human beings.

But the fact was that you just couldn't concentrate while Luka was in the same house as you. With a quiet grumble, you come to the unfortunate decision that it's probably time to leave.

While lost in your thoughts you hear the front door open behind you, briefly letting the sounds of the party within filter out. You figure it was somebody, possibly Lee or Korey, coming out to make sure you're all right. "Oh, hey," you say as you start to turn around, "Sorry, I was just getting some fresh air. I'm fine."

Once you're turned around, however, any other words die on your lips when you see who had stepped out of the door. Instead of any of the human party guests, like you had been expecting, you found yourself once again in the company of Luka. Another involuntary shiver ran up your spine at the sight of him.

What caught your eye was that the Lucario wasn't wearing the smile that had been plastered on his adorable muzzle since he had arrived. Rather, he wore a curious little frown. He took a few steps towards you and barked softly while tilting his head. He looked concerned.

You realized a moment later that he was probably concerned about you. Just like your earlier hypothesis, he had probably spied you from the window standing out here by your lonesome. Weren't Lucario supposed to be sensitive to aura or something like that? He could probably sense that you were upset.

He began to approach you, once again softly barking.

"H-hey, buddy," you say, trying your best to appear friendly, "It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

His cute little frown didn't vanish. He continued to approach until he was standing before you, less than an arm's length away. You froze on the spot, as if you were a tiny prey Pokémon backed into a corner by a larger predator. He was still so damn sexy, and his overwhelmingly cute concerned expression was only making things worse.

He barked again and tilted his head back towards the open door, as if saying, 'Why aren't you having fun at the party?'

"I, uhh…" you stutter, finding it hard to concentrate in the presence of such adorable sexiness, "I'm okay, bud. I'm just…Th-there's nothing wrong."

Luka takes another step forward and you nearly stumble back in surprise. Now directly before you, he tilts his head up and gazes at you with big, round eyes. You're immediately lost in his striking red eyes that seem like they're staring right through you. It feels like Luka is looking right into your soul. He has such beautiful eyes. They're such a bold, crimson red but they appear gentle and curious at the same time.

A moment of somewhat awkward silence passes. Luka continues to stare up at you curiously for a few moments. You, unsure of what to do, simply remain still and gaze back at him. With him this close, you're just trying your best not to ogle him again.

Then, Luka's ears twitch slightly and a smile appears on his muzzle. It's not quite the exuberant smile that he usually wore, but a much simpler, friendlier smile. If he could talk, you would have expected him to say something like, 'Don't worry, everything will be fine,' with an expression like that.

Luka then reaches out with one of his forepaws and grasps your hand, taking you by surprise. He gives it a gentle tug and gestures with his other paw in a 'follow me' motion. At your perplexed expression, he softly barks.

"Wha…? Luka, what're you…?"

The Lucario gives you a slightly firmer tug, silently insisting that you come with him. You consider refusing, and you figure you _should_ refuse given your 'tendencies' towards his species, but it was impossible to resist such a kind, gentle face. He apparently wants to show you something, so you might as well go with him.

Once your feet finally start moving, Luka seems excited and then turns around to lead the way. He gently pulls you by your arm back to the front door, and lets go once he seems satisfied that you are indeed following him.

_Don't look at his butt. Don't look at his butt. Don't look at his sexy butt._

Luka leads you back through the front door. You hadn't really paid much attention to this entryway when you had first arrived, as you had been full of pre-party jitters at the time. From the front door was a short hallway that led around the corner to the living room, where the party was going on. Halfway down this hallway, though, was a set of stairs leading upwards. Presumably, they led to the bedrooms and other personal rooms on the upper floor.

Which is why you were confused and slightly concerned when Luka started heading up the stairs instead of towards the party.

You stop following him, but he somehow picks up on this instantly and turns back to face you. Still with that friendly, inviting smile, he gestures with his paw for you to continue following. You give him a look with an arched eyebrow, but he just nods and gestures again, reaffirming that this is where he wants you to go.

Well, Luka and Ron seemed to be close friends with Korey, so they had probably been to this house plenty of times before. Luka probably knew about something upstairs that he wanted to show you. If they were such close friends and Luka was saying it was okay to go upstairs, then you figured it probably wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully.

Luka leads you upstairs, which makes it even harder to avoid looking at his butt. The sounds of the party die off into the distance behind you, until they're barely noticeable in the background. There is nobody upstairs, with only Luka and the quiet creaking of the floorboards to keep you company. The Lucario heads directly for one of the doors and twists the doorknob with his forepaws. It opens up, revealing a dark room beyond. Luka steps in and flips the light switch, and then invites you in.

Your curiosity is starting to win over your trepidation, and you glance past Luka into the room. All you see, however, is an empty, bland bedroom. Besides the queen-sized bed and a few dressers, there's not much inside. As you step past the threshold of the room and glance around, nothing unusual catches your eye. There aren't even any pillows or covers on the bed. You figure this probably isn't the house's master bedroom, and guess that it's the guest bedroom. Perhaps Luka and Ron have stayed overnight at this house before, and Luka has slept in here.

As you're gazing around, trying to figure out what in the world it was that Luka wanted to show you in here, you hear the sound of the door closing. You're slightly startled by this, and turn back to see that Luka has indeed closed the door behind you. Before you can question this, Luka reaches towards the doorknob and quickly flips the little latch resting above it. He has locked the door.

Your brain stalls for a moment. What…is happening?

Luka then turns to look at you once more, but your response dies on your lips. Luka's expression has changed again. He is still smiling softly, but now there was something different about the way he was looking at you. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed a lot more relaxed than before.

"Whuh…?" you murmur.

The Lucario walks over towards you, moving slow but purposefully. At first you think he's going in for another hug, but instead he places both of his forepaws on your shoulders. With a gentle but firm push, he guides you backwards. You're still a bit too dumbfounded to resist, so you just let him push you. He ends up pushing you back onto the bed, and you end up sitting down on the side of it.

With you sitting like this, you and Luka are almost at eye level with each other. You can now stare directly into his eyes without craning your neck downwards. He's still smiling at you, and hasn't uttered a single sound yet. You decide to finally ask him what's going on.

Instead, he suddenly leans in and kisses you.

Your eyes bug out and your brain freezes. It takes you a moment just to process what is happening, but you soon realize that it _is_ indeed happening. Luka was kissing you. He had his paws on your shoulders, had tilted his head so his muzzle wouldn't get in the way, and had pressed his lips right up against yours.

A stifled, confused sort of gasp is the only response you can give. Your heart hammers so hard against your chest you'd think it was trying to punch Luka. Your mind continues to reel, but Luka isn't letting up. He continues to kiss you, holding you tight and keeping you close as if to steal your very breath away.

This has to be a dream. A meteorite fell on your head while you were outside and you're now in a coma. It's the only logical explanation for why Luka, the incredibly gorgeous and sexy Lucario, is kissing you.

When Luka finally moves back, you gasp again. You focus your attention on him, giving him a shocked and speechless look. He has gone back to the innocent and comforting smile, looking at you with kind, gentle eyes. It looks as if he is asking you if what he had just did was okay or not.

"L…Luka…" you mutter dumbly. The synapses in your brain still aren't functioning quite right. The memory of the feeling of his lips pressed against yours, giving you just the slightest taste of sexy Lucario as the fur on his muzzle tickled your face. It was too real. It had felt too real.

You weren't dreaming. This was real.

Luka barks very softly. You can see behind him that his tail is slowly wagging.

"Luka, you…" you mutter, trying again to form a coherent sentence, "Luka, did you just…Why did you…?"

The Lucario then gives you a sort of sympathetic frown. You remember how this had started, with him finding you outside all by yourself. Had he sensed that you had been feeling upset? Did it have something to do with 'aura' or whatever?

Did he know what terrible machinations were ruminating in your head?

He barked softly again, and you realized that he was still probably awaiting an answer. "I, uh…" you reply slowly, "That was…cool. I mean, that was great. I…honestly wasn't expecting that…"

Luka's eyes lit up and his tail wagged a bit faster. You weren't sure if he was happy that you approved, or just happy that you were happy. You wanted to say a few more things to him, perhaps discuss the turbulent ramifications of what had just transpired, but instead he kissed you again.

The eager Lucario had darted forward once more, this time wrapping his forepaws around your neck, and pressed his lips firmly against yours once again. The connection was electrifying and it easily doubled your pulse. He was closer to you this time, letting more of his fur brush against you. This unexpected, forbidden contact sent you on a thrill ride that you had never been on before in your life. Just this simple, chaste kiss was exhilarating.

Again, you could taste him just a little bit. Just a distinct but subdued flavor that reminds you of mineral water. For a moment, your body overpowers your brain and you stick your tongue out of your mouth, wanting to taste a bit more. You brush it lightly against his lips, seeking out that taste wherever it was hidden.

Luka made a quiet sound that was similar to a growl, but did not sound the least bit aggressive. It was sort of like a felid Pokémon's purr, though Lucario was a canid. His response to you poking his lips with your tongue was for him to part them. Before you can even think about what you're doing, you press your tongue forward and into his maw.

Your tongue quickly finds his and you press against it. Luka moans softly and you can feel his muscles weaken slightly. He allows you to do what you wish, granting you access to anywhere in his mouth that your tongue wants to explore. Eventually, you open your own lips a little wider to allow your tongue to stick out further. Before long, the activity has evolved into an open mouth kiss.

With a Pokémon.

Holy shit, this was incredible. Powerful waves of excitement were coursing through your whole body. This was really, actually, truly happening. And it wasn't even you that had instigated it; this was Luka's idea. Somehow, that made things even more exciting. Your mind was reeling, overloaded with stimulation, and for the moment you just allowed yourself to enjoy the kiss.

When your lips finally parted, there was a string of saliva still connecting the two of you. Luka was breathing heavily, but you were practically panting by this point. Luka was giving you a happy, affectionate look. Given that you were smiling as well now, he seemed quite happy that he had managed to cheer you up.

"Luka…whoa…"

He barked softly.

"How did you know…? Why did you…?" You pause for a moment as a thought occurs to you. "…You caught me looking at your butt, didn't you?"

Luka smirked and nodded.

"Heh…It's a really nice butt."

He smiled in thanks.

"Was it more than that? Did you, like, detect my aura or something? Did you, uh…pick up on how obsessed I am with Lucario?"

Again, he nodded.

You then nervously eye the door and remember where you were. Luka had locked the door, but this was still dangerous. Even being caught just kissing a Pokémon would be bad news for you. Was this something he did often, or was this just for the sake of you? Did Ron know about this? What would happen if Ron learned of this?

When you turn back to Luka, everything in your head becomes a little misty. Just looking at him, staring into his beautiful crimson eyes, makes your worries seem to melt away. His arms are still wrapped around your neck, holding you close in a comforting embrace. His tail was still lazily wagging.

He looked so handsome.

When Luka went in for a third kiss, you didn't stop him. The thought didn't even enter your brain. Luka simply pressed his lips against yours again, not opting for the deeper kiss that he had done last time, but you soon discovered the reason why. Luka's attention was focused elsewhere.

He removed his paws from around your neck and moved them down towards your chest. Luka began to slowly rub his paws against your chest, moving across your ribs, your pecs, and your upper torso. Even through the fabric of your shirt, you can feel his soft, fuzzy paws gently caress the shape of your body. They move slowly, deliberately, delivering just the right amount of sensations and stimulations. You close your eyes and simply let his paws explore.

 _This is wrong,_ your mind is saying to you. _This is wrong. This is so wrong. I could get in heaps of trouble for this._

Who were you kidding? Your hands were practically on autopilot as they reached out towards Luka's own fuzzy chest. You felt him shiver a little as your fingers dug into his luscious cream-coloured fur. He probably loved getting belly scratches, but this was more of a caressing, feeling motion. You were practically groping his fur, like a horny teenager would to a pair of boobs.

The both of you continued to explore each other's upper bodies. Luka started to gently run his paws down the sides of your torso, coming to a stop just above your belly. You, on the other hand, were getting lost in his soft chest fur. You could feel the warmth of his body beneath your fingers. You could feel his toned muscles, as well as every breath he took and every beat of his heart.

Luka moved back to take a breath of air. As he did, he started to paw at your shirt in a deliberate manner. You got the message soon enough that he wanted you to take your shirt off. A rush of excitement ran through your whole body, and you quickly scrambled to disrobe your upper half. Moments later, the shirt was tossed to the side without a second thought. Your bare chest was left in its place, and soon Luka's paws were upon it.

The Lucario seemed quite pleased that the two of you were both topless now. His wonderfully soft paws slowly, carefully explored your chest for a few moments. He brought his paws up to your shoulders and ran them down the length of your arms. You, meanwhile, brought your hands back to his warm, fuzzy chest. They didn't stay there, though, as your wayward hands soon found their way around to his back and down towards his tail. Luka let out a soft gasp as you placed both of your palms just above his butt, teasingly close to simply groping his ass.

Luka gave you a half-lidded gaze, making that purring-like sound again. There was a noticeable red tint adorning his muzzle. One of his ears was askew while the other still stood up straight.

"You're…really handsome, Luka…"

The way his smile brightened was almost too cute to handle. His tail wagged a little faster and his blush deepened. It felt so good to say that to somebody without fear.

"You're so sexy…"

It felt like weights were being lifted off of you. Some of these thoughts that had been buried in your head, never to see the light of day, could finally be said to somebody who would appreciate them. You could compliment Luka on just how attractive and sexy he was, and it was clear that he could see how much your blood was pumping. He had instigated this whole thing and he seemed to find you handsome too.

"So, uh…"

While what you two had done was taboo and could get you in quite a lot of trouble, nothing you had done yet was explicitly illegal.

"Do you…?"

Still nothing yet that had crossed that arbitrary line set by society, the one you had promised yourself you would never cross no matter how obsessed with Lucario you were.

"Are we, um…?"

Luka's gaze then became a little more sensual, causing you to tense up a little. There was a quiet rumble in his throat, and one of his paws started to drift downward. Your heart hammered a little harder with every inch that it moved.

Until it came to rest squarely on the tent in your pants.

"Oh, fuck…" you whisper almost involuntarily. You could feel fireworks in your head. He was touching you. His real, actual paw was resting comfortably atop your steadily-growing erection. There were two layers of fabric separating his flesh from yours, but just the feel and pressure of his paw there was electrifying.

_A Pokémon is touching your genitals._

Luka was grinning demurely, and you could tell that he liked what he had found down there. He knew what he wanted. He started to gently rub that visible bulge in your pants, making you stiffen and suck in a breath through your teeth. You place your hands on the bed for support, as Luka's ministrations are already turning you to jelly.

The Lucario is easily able to bring you to your full hardness, making it now uncomfortable for your length to be trapped within the confines of your clothing. "Luka…" you whisper.

He flashes you a smile, and then gets down on his knees in front of you. This brings his head in line with your crotch, and you glance down to see him now giving your package an excited look. The thrill of seeing a Pokémon, especially a Lucario, studying and appreciating that particular part of you sent more shivers up your spine.

Luka placed his forepaws on your knees, pulling them apart slightly, and then leaned in. He took you by surprise when he pressed his cheek right up against your package and actually started nuzzling your bulge. Like a Skitty showing its affection, Luka was rubbing his cheek and muzzle against the fabric of your pants, wearing a gentle smile. It made your legs quiver.

When he was done, Luka then reached his paws towards your waistband and slipped some of his digits behind them. He gave them a gentle tug, giving you a quick glance.

Your heart practically leapt right out of your throat and did a tap-dance on your lap. There was absolutely no ambiguity in what Luka wanted. There was no misconstruing the communication here. Luka wanted you to disrobe completely. You were about to expose yourself, in full visible arousal, to a Pokémon.

With one last glance at the door, seeing that it was still locked, you reach down to your waistband as well. Luka removes his paws and gives you room to work. You hook your thumbs into both your pants and underwear, gave Luka a grin of your own, and then stared to pull both garments off. Though you have to awkwardly lift yourself up for a moment to get them off, you go slowly and give Luka a bit of a show. After pulling your pants down far enough that they are just barely covering your erection, the waistband hooked onto it like a spring-loaded device, you pause.

Luka eyes you curiously, and then starts to reach one of his paws forwards. You clear your throat and his paw immediately darts back, like a scolded pup. He gives you an apologetic smile, and that's when you remember that Luka is a trained Pokémon. He's used to taking orders from his human master. This could get interesting.

Finally, after hearing a very soft but still noticeable whine escape Luka's throat, you pull your pants down all the way and let your cock spring forth. It bobs in the air a few times before coming to a stop, standing straight upwards like a flagpole between your legs. Honestly, you couldn't remember the last time you had gotten this hard.

You then glance at Luka, and see that he has stars in his eyes as he beholds your manhood. His smile had grown wider and his tail is wagging faster. It's a safe assumption that Luka likes what he sees, and that alone gives you a thrill. It feel so exciting, so liberating, and so naughty, to present your naked, aroused self to this Lucario. You were breaking more and more rules as time went on, but the amount of fucks you had to give was decreasing at an exponential rate.

Luka barks softly, gazing up at you with hopeful eyes. You chuckle, holding back a feverishly excited grin, and give him a nod as silent permission to continue. Luka nods in affirmation, and then lifts one of his paws again. Time seems to slow down as it drifts forward, getting closer and closer to your needy cock.

Contact is made. You explode on the inside. You could have died at that moment and not cared.

The three digits of his soft, warm paw curl around your length which immediately throbs happily in response. Luka gives it a gentle squeeze, causing you to melt on the spot. It feels like a hand, yet at the same time it feels so much more different and exotic. The mold of his grip is the same as a human's, but the texture is completely different.

Luka gives your length a few gentle strokes. You were worried that the pads on his paws might feel rough against your sensitive organ, but they're actually quite soft and leathery. Lucario do have small claws, but Luka's are fully retracted so there's no worry there. Your eyes are drawn to the spike on the back of his paw. Even though his chest spike has been filed off, the spikes on his forepaws remain. It gives you a shiver to see such a sharp, dangerous weapon so close to your most private and vulnerable spot. It gives you a thrill not unlike bungee jumping.

His paw moves a little faster, causing you to softly moan. Luka's eyes are on your cock for a few moments, studying its every detail. Then he looks up at you with those big friendly eyes while he continues to beat you off.

You smile at him, panting softly. "That's really nice, Luka…" you say, and he brightens from the compliment. His handjob feels really nice. Or, you suppose, this would be a 'pawjob'?

Luka then stops stroking you, leaving his paw wrapped around the base of your cock. He leans his head in closer, and your heart seizes up for a moment when you guess what is about to happen next. Luka brings his muzzle right up close, and you can feel the warm wafts of air from his breath. Then, Luka sticks out his tongue and gives the head of your member a little lick.

You stifle a loud groan of satisfaction. The feeling of the Lucario's broad, flat tongue against the sensitive head of your cock is mind-blowing. A Pokémon just licked your cock, holy shit. Luka seemed to giggle softly at your reaction, and started giving the head a few more licks.

Luka's tongue explores the contours of your cockhead, and you shiver every time it passes over the extremely sensitive tip. Eventually Luka lets go with his paw and then drags his tongue across the entire length of your member from bottom to top. He repeats this a few times, lightly coating your whole cock in a thin layer of Lucario saliva. Never before had just a simple tongue felt so good.

At one point, Luka even dips down and gives your balls some attention with his tongue. You squirm slightly in your seat as the powerful muscle snakes and curls around each one, giving them a warm, wet embrace. Once he goes back to licking your cock, one his paws comes up and gives your sack a gentle squeeze.

Finally, Luka stops with his tongue action and licks his chops. He grabs onto it once more with his paw, holding it in place as he leans forward. You know what's coming next as he slowly opens his maw, and a jolt of fear runs through you when you catch sight of the canine's…well, _canine_ teeth. He had been gentle with you so far, though, so you just had to trust him.

Luka gave you a quick look, and then closed his eyes as he leaned down further. Using his paw, he guided your cock right towards his muzzle. Before you know it, your cock is engulfed in the warm confines of Luka's maw.

This time, you couldn't help it as a rather loud moan slipped past your lips. It was a moan borne of all your dreams coming true one by one; there was no way to silence it. You just hoped the sounds of the party below would drown you out.

Luka got to work immediately, sliding your cock into his muzzle and letting it rub against his warm tongue. He gets it in pretty far, almost to the base, before pulling back and settling into a nice, gentle bobbing rhythm. You glance down at him, and there are so many Butterfree in your stomach. The sight of the sexy Lucario with his lips wrapped around your manhood is incredible. He keeps his eyes closed as he dutifully works, but his wagging tail shows that he's enjoying himself too.

It feels amazing. You're truly getting a blowjob from a real life Pokémon. It amazes you that you didn't just cum right on the spot. Your cock fits so snugly into his muzzle like it belonged there. His broad tongue was like a comfortable bed, keeping your member cozy and stimulated, and protecting it from Luka's teeth. The Lucario looks quite calm and content as he services you, moving at a nice gentle pace. Your cock, while not penetrating his throat, is still going pretty deep into his muzzle. Luka, though, isn't bothered in the least. He looks like he could be happily daydreaming.

After a bit of time, Luka opens his eyes and gazes up at you. You are then stabbed through the heart by a cuteness overload. He looks up at you with those big, adorable, innocent eyes while he continues to shove your cock into his maw. His ears are back just slightly, a sign of focus. He pauses for a bit, moving his tongue a little against the underside of your member. Perhaps he's asking you if he's doing a good job.

You decide to reach out and place your hand on his head, giving him a few appreciative scratches between his ears. There is a soft rumble in his throat, and the vibrations on your cock make you shiver. He then gets back to work, continuing to bob his head up and down along your length. You keep your hand on his head, not pushing him but rather just giving him an ongoing silent communication that he is doing a good job.

He speeds up a little, and you start to moan once more. Luka has his eyes closed again, looking quite content as he goes down on your cock. You try your best to keep your hips from thrusting upwards to meet his muzzle, afraid of accidentally deepthroating him, but it's not an easy task. Luka's muzzle just feels so good, and the sight of your cock disappearing into his adorable maw is almost too much to handle.

There's a bit of a rosy hint to his cheeks. Fuck, he's too cute.

When you suddenly feel one of Luka's paws gently cup your balls as he continues to fellate you, that's when the pleasure spikes and you let out another loud moan. Your hand slips off of his head, grazing by one of his ears as you go. Luka lets out a soft, muffled bark. Perhaps you tickled him. Luka is now lightly squeezing your balls every time his muzzle sinks down, adding to the pleasure of what is already the best blowjob you've ever gotten.

Is he going deeper? You swear it feels like you're going deeper. Have you gotten into Luka's throat?

"Luka…" you whisper in a somewhat strained voice.

He opens his eyes to look up at you again.

"Too good…Close to…t-to…"

There is another rumble from his throat, and he manages to grin around your cock somehow. After sinking his muzzle down again, almost deep enough for his nose to touch your pelvis, he then slowly pulls back and lets your cock slide out of his muzzle. He extends his tongue as he does, ending with a long, appreciative lick of your length. He licks his chops, makes that weird purr-like sound again, and then looks up at you with a silent, pleased grin.

You give him a confused look. Why did he stop?

No. No way. Was Luka seriously going to blue-ball you like this? How could he? What a terrible thing to do! Was this all some joke from the beginning? Were people about to burst through the door and laugh at you, like some kind of horrible prank?

Luka then laid his head down in your lap, letting your dick rest against the side of his face. He brought up one of his paws and wrapped it around your length, giving it a few gentle tugs. The blush on his cheeks was still quite noticeable and his tail was still wagging.

"L-Luka…" you whisper.

He yips softly at you and gives your cock a few quick strokes, enough to make you shiver and softly moan. Your fears are assuaged as you look down into Luka's hungry eyes. He's far from done. He's only just gotten started.

You reach out to scratch his ears again and chuckle. "You want this moment to last, buddy?" you ask him.

He looks up at you with a twinkle in his eyes and nods.

"Wow…" you whisper, "This is…incredible, Luka. I can't believe this is really happening. You're amazing."

Luka's tail wags faster upon hearing your praise.

"Hey," you say as a thought occurs to you, "Stand up, Luka. Come sit next to me for a moment."

You can visibly see his cheeks grow two shades redder and there's a little bit of nervous excitement in his expression. He nods and then shuffles back from your lap. You eye him closely as he then stands up straight.

Luka himself had gotten quite aroused during his round of fellatio. Now that he was standing up, you got a clear, unblocked view of his own equipment and you can't help but stare for a moment. You've seen it in medical encyclopaedias, but this is the first time you've seen a real life Pokémon penis up close and in the flesh.

The Lucario's cock had almost fully extended from his fuzzy sheath, leaving only his knot unexposed. Even at a mere glance, it was so vastly different from a human penis. It was a vibrant shade of red all over, contrasting beautifully with his deep blue fur. It was quite thick along the whole length, though it came to a tapered point at the end. The tip of his cock sort of reminded you of the spout on a teapot. It looked so strange and exotic, which only drew your eye even more. Every so often, it would visibly twitch showing Luka's arousal.

Resting below his cock and sheath were a beautiful set of blue, fuzzy balls. You had gotten a few glimpses of those before during the party, but now you could get a good long look at them. They looked fairly sizeable, resting comfortably between Luka's hind legs.

After ogling his bits for a good amount of time, you glance back up at his face. He is blushing furiously, but has this shy smile on his muzzle. It looks like he's excited to show himself off to you, though perhaps is a little self-conscious. It makes your heart, and other parts of you, swell to see how aroused he had gotten and to know that you were the cause. Now, Luka was more than a sexy Lucario who was doing naughty, illicit things to you.

Now he was a _horny_ Lucario doing it to you.

You gestured with your fingers for him to come closer, reminding him that you had asked him to sit next to you on the bed. He complies and steps forward, and then sits down beside you. His front paws are in his lap and his hind legs are crossed, and he's looking over at you with a bit of a feminine posture.

You lean closer to him and get another good look at the Lucario's stiff penis. It throbs slightly just from being looked at. It looked like his wasn't as long as yours, but might have been a little thicker. You start to reach out with one of your hands, and Lucario moves his forelimbs out of the way.

Your hand hovers in the air for a moment as tremendous anticipation fills you. There is a brief moment of silence as you savour the moment, and try to lower your heartbeat to something non-life-threatening. Luka sitting their quietly and not offering any objection or resistance was all the confirmation you needed.

Time freezes for a moment and your breath hitches in your throat once you reach out and grasp Luka's cock, your fingers curling around his length. Luka gasps softly upon feeling your touch and his hips buck ever so slightly. It feels so warm and stiff, and you can feel his heartbeat through it. You couldn't believe that you were actually touching a real Pokémon's penis.

Satisfaction overwhelms you as all your remaining inhibitions die away. Luka was so hot and sexy, and he was freely allowing you to explore his body. Even if the whole party came barging through the door at that moment, you weren't going to let anything stop you. This opportunity would not be wasted.

Slowly, you begin to stroke Luka's cock. He leans back on his forelimbs, letting out a pleasured sigh. His length feels so much different than a human penis in so many ways, and you can't help but study its every detail. You feel its unique, exotic shape as you run your fingers along its full length. You enjoy the warm, twitching sensation it gives off. Most of all, you cherish the pleasurable reactions you're getting from Luka.

You start to stroke him a bit harder, and you feel him quiver in response. Glancing up at his top half, you see that his tongue is hanging out of his mouth in classic canine fashion. You're definitely doing something right. You speed up a little more, and you find that you really enjoy beating off this Lucario. It's like a new favourite food that you've never gotten to try before.

When you glance back down, you get a nice little surprise. The attention you've given to his cock has invited his knot to come out. Now freed from his sheath, the large swollen area at the base of Luka's cock was what drew your attention the most. This was what made canine genitals unique, after all. You took a moment to marvel at Luka, now standing at his full length. You gently, teasingly rub your fingers across the large bulb of flesh, causing Luka to moan softly.

You play with his knot for a moment, which elicits some adorable squeaky noises from the horny Lucario. Eventually you reach down and cup his fuzzy balls in your palm, not wanting them to feel left out. They're smaller than the average human's, but they're no less appealing to play with. You squeeze them gently and softly massage the two orbs, which really causes Luka to squirm. From there, you alternate between stroking his cock and playing with his balls for a few minutes.

All of your ministrations has resulted in quite a bit of Luka's pre leaking out onto your hand. After a while, once you've successfully gotten the Lucario hot and bothered, you retract your hand and bring it up to your lips. Luka watches you, a huge blush on his cheeks, as you stick two fingers into your mouth and sample his flavour. It's quite a strong taste, but not unpleasant. The texture is a bit too slimy, but Luka seems to really enjoy the sight of seeing you taste his essence.

You just put Pokémon sexual fluids in your mouth. And you enjoyed it.

Yup. You're officially off the deep end. There's no coming back from this. As if reading your mind, Luka leans over to seal the deal with another kiss while you play with his cock. You moan softly into his muzzle, competing with his own louder moans. Even more pre dribbles out of his member. It seems Lucario are a much 'leakier' species.

Luka then puts his paw on your chest and pushes you back. You wonder if you've done something wrong, but there is an excited twinkle in his eyes that tells you otherwise. He sits up straight, his cock bouncing as he does, and glances around the room for a moment. Something catches his eye and he barks happily. Luka then stands up and walks over to the corner of the room, where there is a short footstool. He picks it up, and then motions for you to stand up as well.

You're a bit confused as to his motives, but comply with his request. You stand back and watch as Luka returns to the bed and sets the footstool down right next to it. He turns and gives you an excited look, like he's asking if you want to go on a rollercoaster with him. Then, he stands up on the footstool facing away from you. He leans forward and rests his forelimbs against the bed, the stool making him roughly the same height as you. His cock, knot and all, are hanging down between his hind legs and occasionally twitching.

Then, with a little shake of his sexy butt, he lifts his tail and flags it to the side.

A blank, drooling stare is all you can muster for a few moments. Your eyes are transfixed on Luka's blue Lucario butt, eyeing its nice curves and subtle plumpness. Your gaze is drawn to the dock of his tail, stretched up in an attempt to keep Luka's tail out of the way so it wouldn't impede your view of the real prize.

Luka's little puckered hole, tucked away between his fuzzy blue ass cheeks, was on full display. Luka wasn't hiding anything; he had his rear-end thrust out as far as he safely could while standing on the stool, letting you see every naughty taboo detail in full, uncensored glory. You couldn't help but stare at that hole, as if you were in a daze. It was suddenly the most incredible thing in the world to you.

What was it some people called them? Tailholes? Sure, why not?

You could feel your cock throb in reaction to such an enticing display. There was a hunger in your eyes as you kept on ogling Luka's tailhole, your gaze rapt as it followed the subtle swishing and swaying of Luka's ass. He had a _really_ great ass. Ten out of ten for sure. Luka leaned forward on his forepaws a little, arching his back and lifting his rear up a bit. His ass was a perfect heart shape, straight out of a cookie cutter, with his tail acting as the cherry on top, his cute little pucker tucked away in the middle, and a nice, spankable set of balls to complete the picture.

Finally, you managed to tear your eyes away from one of the best asses you've ever seen in your life, Pokémon or otherwise. You turn and look at Luka's face, and see he's giving you what can only be described as a 'come hither' look. Your muddled, addled brain finally catches up to you as you realize exactly what's going on here. Luka isn't just showing off his most sensitive and private area to you.

"Luka, you…want to…?" you mumble softly.

He barks and nods excitedly.

"Holy shit…" Your mind goes a thousand miles an hour. The environment around you vanishes, leaving only you and Luka alone in the universe. Luka was presenting himself to you. Offering himself to you. Luka wanted to have _sex_.

Sex with a Pokémon? True you were obsessed with Lucario and strangely, physically and sexually attracted to them. But to really take that extra, taboo, absolutely-positively-not-legal step and have sex with a Pokémon? Would you? Could you?

You blinked. Were you _really_ asking yourself this?

You step towards him, your legs almost moving of their own accord. Your erection throbs in the air, having come down from the brink of climax though remaining just as rock-hard and needy. Before you was the greatest opportunity you could have ever hoped for; a Lucario who was proposing to have sex with you. Since it wasn't the other way around, it was just too perfect.

Coming up right behind Luka, you eye his sexy butt again. He gives it a little shake to entice you, though you needed no enticing. You lift one of your hands, hover above him for a moment as your heart starts to hammer in your chest again, and then lower it. You grab a nice fistful of squishy Luka ass and squeeze. Luka gasps and softly moans, while you simply revel in the soft yet firm feel of Lucario butt.

Your other hand joins in on the fun before long, grabbing onto his other ass cheek. You kneed his butt, playing with it like it was a lump of soft dough. Luka didn't have 'excess baggage in the trunk', as it were, but he wasn't lacking in it either. Despite how fit he was, there was still a nice amount of squeezable butt to enjoy.

Luka seemed to like your machinations, which you took as a sign to continue. You grasp onto his ass cheeks firmly and pull them apart, spreading his rear open and fully revealing his tailhole. Luka shivers slightly under your grasp, and your eyes are laser-guided to the small pink hole hidden amongst the sea of blue fur. You inch your thumbs towards it, not quite touching it but pulling and stretching at the skin around it. Luka moans softly as his hole is just slightly spread open, the sight only further inviting you in.

"You like that, Luka?" you ask.

Luka lets out a low, rumbling growl.

"You want this?" One of your thumbs slips in and makes contact with his puckered hole, sending a visible shiver up his spine. You press just slightly and then rotate your thumb around, gently massaging his entrance.

Luka makes that purring-like sound again and softly yips, as if saying 'Yes, please!'

"You sure?"

He barks louder, and your excitement nearly gives you a heart attack. This was happening. This was really going to happen, and you couldn't believe it. You smile widely, reaching down with one of your hands to give Luka's balls an appreciative squeeze. He mewls softly and gives you an aroused glance over his shoulder.

Okay then! Sex with a Lucario was about to take place. Time to make this happen.

You give his ass one more squeeze before reluctantly taking your hands off and moving away. You move towards his front half and then lift one knee on top of the bed while your other foot remains planted on the ground. This brings your cock within reach of Luka's muzzle.

Luka gets the idea and leans over to wrap his muzzle around your cock once more. You're again greeted by the lovely feeling of the inside of Luka's maw. He slides your cock in and out of his mouth a few times, and this time he's definitely giving you a much sloppier blowjob. You can feel warm feeling of his saliva getting all over your member and covering it from base to tip. This only lasts a few short seconds before he withdraws his muzzle, leaving your cock dripping with Luka's saliva. Makeshift lubrication accomplished.

You then make your way back to his rear-end and step up close to him. Again, your gaze is drawn to his tight hole as if by a tractor beam. It looks so snug and inviting. You want so badly to just grab him by his tail and ram your full length in all at once. You can feel primal instincts bubbling deep within you.

Instead, you take a moment to get even more prepared. His hole does look quite tight after all. You step even closer, and then Luka gasps when he feels your hand on his hanging cock. You massage it softly, focusing your fingers around the tip. The Lucario visibly shudders from your touch. Within seconds your fingers are dripping wet with Luka's pre, which you had earlier noticed pooling on the ground between his legs. He really was a drippy boy.

You grab one of his ass cheeks with your other hand, spreading him open. You then delicately press your fingers to his tailhole and apply his own pre as a form of lubrication. You spread it evenly across his opening, and even press your fingers inside just a little. The sheer kinkiness of this action is not lost on either of you, as a heavy sense of arousal begins to cloud the air. You continue until you decide he is lubed up enough, and then mentally prepare to get this show on the road.

Stepping forward, your manhood brushes up against Luka's ass cheek. His fur is so smooth and soft, and it feels surprisingly nice on your dick. You grasp your cock and smack it against Luka's ass a couple of times.

Luka reacts by subtly moving his hips back towards you, going as far as he safely can while standing on the stool. The message is pretty clear. So, with one hand on his ass and spreading him open, you use your other hand to guide your hardness towards Luka's waiting, inviting hole.

The Lucario gasps loudly as the head of your cock presses lightly against his tight, muscled ring. A shiver runs through both of your bodies.

"You ready…?" you ask in an almost breathless voice.

Luka nods and barks affirmatively. He's panting lightly in pure anticipation.

You nod as well, and then turn your attention towards the situation that you were currently in. A Lucario, a definitely-not-a-human Pokémon, was bending over in front of you and presenting his tailhole to you, quite unambiguously asking for sex. You, meanwhile, were now completely naked, hard as diamonds, and pressing your dick against this Pokémon's anus.

At a party.

Hosted by somebody you didn't know until today.

In a house that wasn't yours.

You were all primed and ready to have anal sex with this Lucario, something that you had been dreaming about for years yet also something that you could never _ever_ tell anybody about. If even a single word of this made it to anybody else's ears, then that was it. You were done for. This was taboo, risky, illegal…

…and _so fucking hot_.

You glance down at the sight of your throbbing member, resting so eagerly against Luka's entrance. You could feel a pressure in your hips, like they were straining against your own muscular control to start thrusting all on their own. Your body wanted this more than anything else in the whole world. You could have been starving and exhausted, and this would still be your body's priority one.

The risks were big, the consequences were even bigger, but you just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. You knew that you would be lying awake thinking about what could have been for the rest of your goddamn life.

If Luka wanted you to fuck him, then by George you were going to fuck his brains out.

An excited grin started to appear on your face as you pressed forward a bit harder, feeling a tight resistance against the head of your lubed cock. Luka moaned and gripped the bedsheets a little harder.

"Tell me whenever you want me to stop," you said to him, "I'll stop right away."

He barked, as if to say 'Hurry up!'

You put your hands on his hips and grip them tightly as you press forward again. From the way he acted Luka was definitely no virgin, though he certainly felt as tight as one. He wanted this, though, as he was pressing back just as much. He wanted you inside of him.

With a look of determination, you use your thumbs to spread his ass open just a little bit more. The two of you groan softly as you try to press past his tight ring of muscle. You can feel him slowly opening up, giving in just a little bit with every passing second.

Then suddenly the head of your cock slides inside, catching the both of you by surprise. Luka gasps loudly while you moan out, "Oh my god…" You have successfully penetrated Luka, and are now feeling him from the inside. You brain is so overwhelmed from the mere sensation that you nearly pass out. You were inside of a Lucario right now. Glancing down at the sight of your dick disappearing into that tight hole beneath Luka's tail is too much for your heart to bear.

It is a mystery of the universe how you managed to keep from cumming right there on the spot.

Luka is making that purring sound and quivering with pleasure. He tilts his head and gives you a one-eyed glance, a smile on his muzzle. He looks like he's doing just fine.

You regain your wits for a moment and slowly press your hips forward, sliding a few more inches into Luka's rear. He feels incredible on the inside. His inner passages have a nice, tight grip on your cock. The lubrication is thankfully doing its job, allowing you to still move while enjoying the nice, cozy hug around your member. You keep going until you've sunk three quarters of yourself into his depths, and Luka takes it all like a champ.

The Lucario lets out a long sigh of satisfaction. You can feel him clenching down on you, and the cute sounds he makes are amazing. The look on his face is one of total ecstasy, and you start to get the feeling that you needn't take things slowly.

So, you start to pull your hips back, withdrawing your cock until only the head is inside. A second passes, and then you thrust yourself back in all at once. Luka cries out loudly in satisfaction, his tongue now lolling out of his mouth. You pull your hips back for another thrust, and then another. You're starting to moan now too, lost in the incredible feeling of Luka's tight anal passage as you slide your cock in and out.

You quickly get into a smooth rhythm. You hold onto his fuzzy hips tight as you fuck his ass. Never once did you ever think you'd _ever_ get the chance to fuck a Lucario, and it's just as amazing as you had hoped it might be. The sounds of ecstasy coming from Luka's muzzle only make things better. The experience is so much richer when you can hear just how much the Lucario is enjoying himself.

As your hips start to speed up, you move one of your hands from his ass to his tail. You grab onto it roughly, wrapping your palm around the base and giving it a firm tug. Luka moans loudly and a quiver passes through his whole body.

After a short while, you give Luka one particularly hard thrust and end up plunging your entire length inside of him. A shiver runs up your spine when you feel your balls smack against Luka's own furry blue ones. The fur on his sack tickles yours a little.

"You like that, buddy?" you ask him as you pull your hips back and prepare for more thrusting.

Luka lets out what sounds like a mix between a bark and a moan. He has his eyes closed and his ears back, and he's gripping the bedsheets really tightly in his forepaws, but there's still that blissful smile on his muzzle.

Smacking sounds fill the room as you begin to fuck him with your full length. Your balls spank against his with every thrust, adding to the already astronomical pleasure. Luka is moaning continuously now, though to be fair you are as well. Your cock, now way beyond diamonds in terms of hardness, is probing deep inside of Luka's most personal spot. You can feel yourself reaching his deepest depths as they envelop your whole cock in a warm, snug embrace.

Luka is quivering beneath you, and you get the feeling that his legs probably feel like jelly. For a moment, the outside world returns to you and you remember the position you two are in. Luka is still standing on that stool, and it's probably getting tougher and tougher to maintain his sense of balance.

"Hey, buddy…"

"Graah…" he barks somewhat deliriously.

"Why don't we try something a bit more comfortable?" you say to him, and his ears perk up. He gives you a curious glance. "Just hang on a sec…"

It takes a lot of willpower to do so, but you manage to pull yourself out of Luka completely. The Lucario gasps as he feels your cock exit him. You immediately decide you like it better inside of him and thusly hurry things up. You make your way over to the bed and sit down on it, like you had been doing before.

Luka steps off the stool, and you see him bend his legs a bit in relief. He then looks at you and tilts his head in confusion.

You simply give him a smirk and pat you lap a couple of times. His eyes drift downwards, where they catch sight of your powerful erection standing tall between your legs. It only takes another moment for him to comprehend your request, and his eyes light up in delight.

He hops over to you like an excited puppy. You lean back to give him a bit of room and he eagerly climbs up onto your lap, facing you as you two settle into the mastery position. He hugs you tight and you hug him back, mostly to hold him up. He rests his chin on your shoulder, and you revel in the nice warm feel of his fur against yours.

Luka then lowers himself onto you. He has to try a few times to get his butt lined up right, but eventually your cockhead meets his entrance once again. It slides inside easily enough. You expect Luka to continue to slowly lower himself. Instead, he surprises you by immediately sitting down on your lap.

You cry out quite loudly as your entire length is swallowed up all at once, sending a shock of pleasure right through you. Luka moans as well, and it sounds even nicer up close. He's shivering and holding you tightly, and you can feel his racing heartbeat.

Only a few seconds pass as Luka enjoys himself on you, and then he starts to ride you wildly. His hips move fast, rising and lowering himself onto your cock. Your member spears into his ass every time his hips pound down on you, earning a nice little moan from Luka each time.

You can feel Luka's warm breath on your neck as he pants heavily. Now that he's the one in control, it's clear just how much he loves the feel of being penetrated. Luka's movements were fast right out of the gate, and he only gets faster. His moans are constant, and sound so cute. It isn't long before your hips are thrusting up to meet him halfway, giving him a much harder pounding. You reach around with one of your hands and grab the base of his tail again, hiking it up as if you're using it like a handle.

A low rumble can be heard in Luka's throat. A satisfied growl.

"Fuck…You feel so good on the inside…" you murmur.

Luka yips, appreciative of the comment.

"This is…the best party favour ever. Getting to _fuck_ a hot Lucario's nice tight ass…"

He yips again. Seems like Luka enjoys your dirty talk.

If it weren't for all the other signs that Luka was enjoying this, you would still be able to tell by the rock-hard Lucario cock pressed up against your stomach. It grinds against you with every movement that Luka makes, and his balls lightly bounce against your pelvis every time he sinks himself onto you completely. He fits into your lap so nicely, due to his slightly smaller size.

Your cock is probing so deep inside of Luka's ass, and it feels incredible. This was like losing your virginity all over again; a moment that would be forever branded into your memory. Luka's own cock twitches against your bare stomach with every thrust, leaking satisfaction all over you. Your chest and belly are soon quite damp thanks to his drippy cock, but you don't mind. You have zero fucks left to give about anything. After all, they're all being dedicated to fucking Luka!

"Mmf…" you grunt softly.

Luka keeps on moaning on your shoulder, making beautiful music for your ears.

"L…Luka…Fuck…Get on the bed."

He lets out a confused, strained sort of bark.

"Lie down on the bed," you command him, "On your back. P…please…"

Luka growls softly, and his tail wags even while in your grip. He stops riding you, and you lean back onto the bed. Luka tumbles down with you, ending up straddling above you on all fours. You both groan and gasp as you slide out of Luka completely, once again greeting the bitter, cold air of the outside world. Luka pants a few times, then leans down to give you a quick kiss. You happily return.

The Lucario then gets off of you, and you sit up. He resituates himself so that he's lying on the bed in the proper orientation, with his head resting where the pillows would be. Much like yours before, Luka's cock now stands straight up like a bare flagpole. A veritable river of Lucario liquid is running down its length, and you wonder just how close he is to cumming.

You then get onto the bed fully while on your knees, and make your way over to Luka's bottom half. He gazes right at you with a curious, demure little smile. He's still panting, but even so he looks quite adorable. The cute rosy blush on his cheeks completes the picture of a happy, horny little Lucario. One of his forepaws is resting on his chest, just below where his spike used to be, while the other is on the bed next to him. His tail is still wagging, even despite the awkward position.

He's giving you a look that says, 'What are you going to do to me now?' while also silently implying that anything you wanted to do to him was fair game. He was your toy.

You crawl towards him, and he spreads his hind legs open wide. You reach down and grasp his cock tightly, above the knot, and give him a couple of strokes. As you do, you watch the ecstasy wash over his expression. You squeeze his balls too for good measure, and to see what kind of reaction that would get. Luka squirms in place, loving the way you're playing with him.

He then cries out softly in surprise as your hand drifts lower and two of your fingers find their way into his slightly-stretched hole. You dig them in as deep as they can go, pressing up and trying to find his prostate. You're not entirely sure of Pokémon biology, but you figure that he's human-shape so it must be close to the same spot. Judging by Luka's sudden loud moans, you think that your search was successful.

"Luka…You're _really_ sexy…" you say to him.

"Rawr…"

"Heh…Hang onto something…'cus I'm about to breed you like a bitch in heat."

You're not entirely sure where that statement had come from, but Luka blushes quite heavily so it was at least effective.

Your cock is throbbing, _demanding_ attention from you. Your climax has been put at bay for too long now, and all of that needy desire has only been building up. Your lust had grown to a fully primal state, and your whole body was begging for some kind of release, one way or another.

Luka's ears perk up as you suddenly grab onto both of his hind legs. You lift them up into the air to reveal his tailhole below, and from this position you can get a nice good look at it. Luka's hole isn't quite gaping, but it does look stretched out by your own personal handiwork. His tail swishes back and forth on the bed below, like an attention-grabbing flag waving in the wind. His hole looks so sad and empty, begging to be filled with something.

You glance up at Luka's panting face, and he gives you an eager grin and an excited yip. He's more than ready, so you push his legs up and back a bit more, spreading his ass as you do so. You inch forward until you're right up next to him, and settle his hind legs onto your shoulders. Once they're in place, you lean down over top of him and place your palms firmly on the bed next to his shoulders. You're now staring down at him, face to face.

He leans up a little and licks your nose. Damn, he's too cute.

You shove your hips forward suddenly, partly on instinct, but your aim is a little off. The two of you moan ecstatically as your sensitive member frots against his. The sensation of this unique contact is indescribable. The connection of two organs, so alike in their purpose and yet so different in their appearance. If you weren't so desperate for a proper release, you would have loved to give him a proper frottage session.

Instead, you glance down between your and Luka's bodies, where you catch sight of your two intermingling cocks. You pull back your hips and try to visually align yourself properly. It strains your neck to do this, but it doesn't take long before your manhood is pointed directly beneath Luka's balls. You press forward slightly, and a shiver courses through you when the head of your cock presses up against Luka's entrance once again.

You don't waste any time. After a brief pause where you look Luka in the eye and give him a dominant smirk, you then buck your hips hard and sink your full length back into him. He cries out in ecstasy as you bottom out, your balls coming to a rest on the dock of his tail.

With a grunt, you start to move your hips hard and fast. Any semblance of foreplay was gone. Your mission was now to fill Luka up. You were going to breed him. Nothing was going to stop you from giving him exactly what he was asking you for.

Luka's forepaws came up around your waist as he started to hug you, groaning and yipping softly every time you thrust into him. It might just be your imagination, but you could swear his vocalizations were becoming higher-pitched and more feminine. Maybe he was taking the fact that you called him a 'bitch' to heart. Perhaps Luka just wanted to be your bitch.

The look on his face told a thousand words that his voice simply couldn't. The intense blush, the tongue hanging out, his eyes clenched closed as he experienced overwhelming pleasure, and the cherry on top; his big, goofy smile.

You grit your teeth as you speed up your thrusts even more. You could feel your climax approaching yet again, and this time you wouldn't be denied. There was already a raging inferno blazing in your loins, and it was only getting bigger. Your cock pistoned in and out of the Lucario's ass at a blinding speed, filling the room with lewd slapping noises. Luka's whole body rocked with every frenzied thrust of your hips.

The tight embrace of Luka's walls around your cock were driving you closer and closer to orgasm. Part of you strived to try and hold out for as long as you could, since you were pretty sure this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, but it was a hard battle against the animalistic part of your brain that was shouting ' _Cum now!_ '

A long, low, drawn-out moan escaped Luka's throat. He was wearing a telltale expression, recognizable even on a Pokémon's face. Luka was edging on his own climax. You could visually see his mind starting to cloud over with pure, undiluted pleasure. His forepaws were still hugging you tightly, so you wondered if Luka was about to cum hands-free…or rather, paws-free.

That would be so hot.

A shock runs through your body. Time is up. Your climax will be here within seconds, and there's no prolonging it any further. You grip the bedsheets so hard that you fear you might rip a hole in them, let out a rather ungraceful caveman-like grunt, and shift into overdrive. You pound your cock into Luka's hole as fast and as hard as you can.

The force of your thrusts starts to lift Luka's ass off of the bed slightly, and that gives you a naughty little idea.

You grab Luka by his midsection suddenly, catching him by surprise, and then pull him down so his head isn't by the pillow area anymore. He looks up at you with a confused and slightly concerned expression. You just give him a cocky little smirk before you start to shift positions. You lift his tail end up off of the bed, raising it higher until Luka is resting on the bed only on his shoulder blades. You let his hind legs flop loose and they dangle over his head, and his forepaws are now holding onto the bed for support. His tailhole is now pointed straight up, while his throbbing cock is hanging down and pointed directly at his own face.

Then, you slam your cock into him once more. Luka moans loudly as you start to jackhammer him, his own cock bouncing and twitching in the air. You sink yourself inside of him fully with every thrust, now aided by gravity as well. Your balls continue to smack against his tail dock. The overwhelming pleasure of Luka's tight hole drives you closer and closer to that edge. Luka grips the bedsheets so hard that you're sure they're going to rip.

Heavy, lust-filled moans fill the room. Luka grits his teeth for a moment, his cock twitching like crazy, and then his eyes burst open wide and he lets out a sudden, short howl. His cock begins to throb hard, releasing a heavy load of Lucario jizz straight down onto his muzzle. A few loads splatter onto his face, and then he opens his muzzle wide to catch the rest on his tongue. It isn't long before he's filled up his own muzzle and he's forced to swallow, yet the Pokémon's intense orgasm keeps going.

You've never seen a Pokémon cum before. Seeing Luka lose himself to the throes of a powerful hands-free orgasm is one of the hottest things you've ever seen. It's incredible to see the big mess he made all over himself, and you were the one to give it to him. That alone might have sent you towards orgasm, but there was also the incredible sensation of Luka's anal walls gripping down on you while he came. What was already a snug embrace became a dizzying sensation as his tailhole clenched down hard with every throb of his cock. Luka's ass was milking your cock, and it felt absolutely incredible. There was no stopping now even if you wanted to.

You let loose one of the most satisfied moans of your entire life, burying your cock balls-deep into Luka one last time before unleashing your own load. You cum deep inside of Luka's ass, quickly filling him up with a very healthy amount of cum. The sensation of cumming inside of a Lucario is the culmination of your greatest, most secret dream. This right here is the high point of your entire life. Nothing will ever feel as amazing as this. Your orgasm rips through you like a tidal wave, sapping strength from all of your muscles and turning your mind to mush. Your cock throbs hard inside of Luka's tight hole, shooting your cum deeper and deeper inside of him until there's nowhere left for it to go and it starts to spill out.

Time freezes for a short while, and you try to hold onto this incredible moment for as long as you can. However, sadly, it's over far too soon. Your orgasm comes to an end and quiet fills the room. The only sounds are the heavy panting you're doing and the even heavier panting of Luka. The room is about five degrees hotter than it was before, and you're sweating like you've just run 10 miles.

The last reserves of strength in your legs give out, and you tumble backwards onto the bed. Your member slides out of Luka's hole as you go, making him moan softly once it's out completely. Before your head hits the bedding, you catch a glimpse of a river of your cum leaking out of Luka's well-used hole.

Without you holding him up, Luka also succumbs to gravity and his lower half falls down onto your lap. Luka lets out a long, gruff sigh of satisfaction, and then there is nothing left but the sounds of you both panting like crazy. It feels like hours go by as the two of you bask in the afterglow, too worn out to move a single muscle.

 _Holy shit…_ you think to yourself, _You just fucked a Lucario. You literally just had anal sex with an actual Lucario and came inside of him._ For a moment, everything becomes frighteningly real to you. The reality of what you've just done hits you like a ton of bricks. All of those risks and repercussions you had been ignoring suddenly assault your brain all at once. But then, after a few moments, a single thought rises above the rest.

 _…and it felt_ fucking _amazing!_

Did anything else really matter? Was anything bad worth worrying about? You had just experienced the greatest time of your entire life, satisfying a dream that you never would have thought would ever be satisfied. It felt incredible, the memories were burned into your mind forever, and Luka's own sounds of post-orgasmic ecstasy were all the justification you needed that this had been a good idea.

You finally find the strength to lift your head up. You see Luka on his back, his hind legs resting somewhat haphazardly across your own legs. His head is back, staring straight up at the ceiling, his chest is rising and falling as he pants, and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. To top it all off, he has the biggest smile that you think you've ever seen on a Pokémon.

"Y'okay there, buddy?" you ask somewhat tiredly.

Luka responds with a happy sound. Glancing down, you see his knotted cock, still dripping a bit of cum onto his lap, slowly retreating into his sheath.

"That…was the most incredible…thing…of my life…" you say to him, "You were amazing, Luka. I never expected this at all, but…You have no idea how happy this has made me…"

Upon hearing this, Luka's head pops up suddenly. He raises his eyebrows a bit and then gives you a big, toothy grin. He picks himself up off of the bed, suddenly having gotten his energy back, and immediately glomps you in a warm hug. You shiver a little as the tip of his cock, still poking out a bit, prods against your own retreating member. His balls press against yours as well.

Right now, though, you're more focused on the nice hug.

When the Lucario moves back from the hug, he gives you a nice appreciative smile. It seems he is thankful for your compliments, and it looks like he's happy that he made you happy. You chuckle at his cute expression and tousle the fur on his head, earning a delighted yip.

"Well…" you then say, "I'm glad I came to this party now. I got to bed a very, very sexy Lucario…"

Luka blushes.

"You had a good time too, right?" you ask, just to make doubly sure, but Luka's vigorous nodding kills any lingering traces of doubt from your mind. "That's good…I can't believe I got you to cum like that…Look, it's all over your face!"

Luka's eyes briefly crossed as he glanced down at his own muzzle, where a few drops of his cum had splashed. He tries to stick out his tongue to lick it up, but he can't quite reach.

You chuckle at his antics, and gaze down at the rest of his body. His sexy coat of fur has gotten covered in sweat and various sexual fluids, but it still somehow looks nice. You can't see his tailhole from this angle, but you imagine that it's probably still oozing out your cum onto the bedspread below. You shiver once again at the thought that your cum was deep inside of Luka right now.

Speaking of the bed, however, that is when you suddenly remember that you're in somebody else's house.

"Well, uh…Hey, Luka, that was really amazing. I can't thank you enough. But…fuck, dude. What're we gonna do about the bed?"

Luka smiles reassuringly at you and gives a dismissive wave of his paw. When you respond with a confused look, Luka makes a series of gestures which includes pointing at you, the door, himself, and the bed.

"You're saying…I should just go back to the party? You'll take care of the cleanup?"

The Lucario nods. It seems you've interpreted his silent words perfectly.

"…Really?"

He again nods. You glance around a bit, surveying the damage, and realize it's not as bad as you had initially thought. The only thing that had gotten fluids on it was the bedspread on top. Everything else was unsullied. Luka was apparently taking it upon himself to deal with that one sheet on his own.

Could you really just go back to the party? As if nothing had happened? You realized that you didn't have a whole lot of upkeep to do on yourself. After putting your clothes back on, and maybe a quick trip to the washroom and 'borrowing' some deodorant, you'd be good. Luka, on the other hand, was a Pokémon who walked around in the nude. Signs of your activities were a bit more noticeable on him.

"Well, uh…" you murmur, getting the strange feeling that you were going to wake up from a dream soon, "If you're sure, uh…I guess so." You turn and give Luka a look, and then say, "This might be an obvious question, but…You're not gonna…tell anybody about this, right?"

Luka actually snickered at your question, and then shook his head.

"Good," you say with a little sigh of relief, "That's good. Well, uh…Okay then! Thanks again for this. I guess I'll just…head back down? See you when you finish up?" This felt so weird to be saying this. It sounded like you and Luka had just concluded a boring business meeting.

The Lucario smiled sweetly and nodded. He then leaned over and gave you an affectionate lick on the cheek and a quick peck on the lips.

"H-hey now…" you say jokingly, "Keep that up and I'll be balls deep in you again."

Luka laughs and smiles.

…

Before long, you're downstairs again. Only a few short minutes had passed since your incredible, mind-blowing, furtive Poképhiliac tryst with the hot Lucario upstairs. Now, you were at the bottom of those stairs, standing in the entryway near the front door again. The party was still going on in the room just around the corner, based on the sounds you could hear. You stand there for a moment, sort of in a daze. Things around you don't quite feel real, and it doesn't entirely feel like you're awake. After a moment, your feet sort of automatically take you down the hall and into the room where the party is taking place. Without much pomp or circumstance, you seamlessly reintegrate yourself into the party crowd.

A few partygoers say something to you along the lines of, "Hey, there you are." However, nobody seems overly concerned that you had disappeared for so long. Lee came up to you and asked where you had been, so you told him that you had taken a slow walk around the block to get some fresh air as you hadn't been feeling the best. Soon after, the same question and answer was repeated with Korey.

You felt sort of like a government spy, hiding in plainclothes among the populace while keeping dark secrets under wraps. It was oddly exhilarating.

Eventually somebody spots you whose presence subconsciously makes you sweat a bit. Ron, the owner of the Lucario you had just banged, walks up to you. "Hey there, son," he greets you, "I was wonderin' where you'd gone off to."

You explain your walk around the block for a third time, and he nods.

"Well that's a shame," he says, referring to you not feeling well, "But fresh air definitely is the best for somethin' like that. Hope ya feel better soon."

Hopefully he doesn't notice your nervous nod.

"Say, have ya seen my crazy Pokémon anywhere lately?"

Your eyes grow wide, as if you'd just been stabbed in the back, and your breath hitches in your throat. He's asking about Luka. Ron has noticed Luka's absence. Luka, the Pokémon you had just been balls deep inside of. What would you say to him? Luka was such a party Pokémon that it was obviously very strange that he had gone missing. Could you come up with a believable lie? He would never believe it. After all, Luka was _his_ Pokémon. Oh fuck, you were totally screwed now.

A friendly bark is heard from the other side of the room.

Both you and Ron turn in the direction it had come from, where you see Luka waving to you and striding over. You're briefly without words. Luka looks no different than he had appeared when he had first arrived. His fur was clean and kempt, and there wasn't a single trace of evidence of his and your sordid affair.

"Uh…He's right there!" you say in a slightly awkward attempt at humour.

Ron chuckles and says, "Right you are."

Luka bounds directly towards you and before you can stop him, you've fallen victim to another one of his hugs. "Ack…H-hey, buddy."

"Yeah, Luka sure makes fast friends, don't he? He tends to disappear from time to time at parties."

You give Ron a surprised look. "R-really?"

"Oh sure. Sometimes I find him raidin' the fridge like the naughty 'mon he is. Sometimes he goes out in the backyard and plays games with the Pokémon he meets, like tag and whatnot. Y'know, sometimes I even catch him foolin' around with the _human_ guests!"

"Human…guests?" you murmur dumbly.

"Yeah. He'll somehow find card games an' board games to play with people he meets. He can pick up on the rules of a human game pretty darn quickly."

You blink. "…Oh."

Luka laughs and hugs you tighter, nuzzling your arm and giving you a big, friendly grin. You flush slightly from his touch. The feel of his soft fur against you has a whole new meaning now. Any trace of his naughtier behaviour is gone. Luka has returned to the overly friendly Pokémon who wanted to hug every single individual upon arriving at the party.

"Say…" Ron speaks up after a moment, "I got somethin' to ask ya."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I don't recall if I told ya this already or not, but in my line of work I'm on call all the time. I have irregular hours and sometimes I gotta be away from home for a long time. Now, Luka _hates_ bein' in a Poké Ball, but I can't leave the little devil alone for too long or he'll end up gettin' into somethin' mischievous."

Luka barked indignantly at Ron, but there was a playful grin on his muzzle.

"So, I was wonderin'," Ron continued, "D'ya have any experience Poké-sitting? My regular sitter moved away and I've been lookin' for somebody new."

You raised your eyebrows. "You want me to look after Luka?" you asked, slightly surprised by the request.

"That's right. Luka seems like he's really taken a shine to ya. He seems to like ya a lot, so I think the two of you'll probably become good friends. With a nutcase like this pup, it's probably best to get somebody he likes."

"I, uh…" You blink a few times. You've Poké-sat for a few of your friends occasionally in the past, so it wouldn't really be anything new. Even with how excitable the Lucario was, it sounded like a perfectly manageable request. And if you took Ron up on his offer, that would mean you'd get to see Luka again in the future.

You glance down at Luka and he looks back up at you with a big grin. He winks at you. Your heart skips a beat.

"Yeah!" you reply, perhaps a little bit too excitedly, "Yeah, absolutely! Sure! I'd love to look after Luka for you. He's a really great Pokémon."

"Perfect!" Ron proclaims, sounding happy to hear your response, "Let me give you my number and we'll work out the details later." With that, Ron pulls out a business card from his pocket as well as a small pen, which he uses to scribble out his number on the back. He hands it to you, and you awkwardly accept it while Luka is still hugging you.

"I think he gets the point, bucko," Ron said, addressing the Lucario, "Let the young man breathe."

"Nah, it's okay," you say as Luka finally relinquishes you, "I like seeing him happy." _Among other things,_ you add to yourself. You give him a pat on the head and he barks happily. It seems he's excited about the prospect of you Poké-sitting as well.

_Oh heavens._

You feel dizzy for a moment.

_This is really happening, isn't it? This is…This is…_

"All right, well just gimme a call sometime in the next few days," Ron said, unknowingly rescuing you from tumbling into the depths of nirvana, "and we'll set up a little meet 'n' greet. Work out stuff like payment and stuff."

"Ah…" you mumble somewhat dumbly for a moment, as your mind had skipped ahead a few steps and you were imagining what Poké-sitting Luka would be like. You clear you throat and then say, "Y-yeah, sure. Sounds good. I look forward to it!" _I really, really, really look forward to it._

Ron gives you a bit of an odd look. "You feelin' all right, son?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," you reply with a nod, and then pause for a moment. "I mean…I think I'm just feeling tired." You spare a glance at the Lucario hugging you, knowing that he was just a hair's breadth away from getting you into even more trouble while at this party. That boy was living, breathing temptation and you knew it.

You clear your throat and then say to Ron, "I still have to drive home, so maybe I should get going now."

"Ah, is that so?" Ron says, "Well, I can understand that. You definitely want to make sure ya get home safely, after all. I know, parties like this used to tire me out too when I was younger."

"Yeah…It was nice meeting everybody here, though. Especially you, Luka." You give the Lucario a quick hug back, relishing for just one more moment in the wonderful feeling of his soft, warm fur. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon, buddy," you say.

Luka barks excitedly and nods, his tail wagging happily as he finally releases you and returns to Ron's side.

From there, you start saying your goodbyes to everybody you had met. You tell Ron that you'll call him soon, you find Korey and thank him for his hospitality, and also let Lee know that you're heading home. Everybody gives you a friendly goodbye, and Korey thanks you for coming. It's not terribly late in the evening, but you truly are feeling tired and a bit worn out. Only you and a certain devious Lucario know the reason why.

That very same Lucario is waving to you from across the room as you begin to head towards the door. As one of the strangest, most memorable days of your life begins to draw to a close, it feels incredibly surreal to wave back to Luka. Nothing this evening had gone anywhere close to how you had expected it, but you know that deciding to come along was the greatest decision you'd ever made in your whole life.

You make it all the way to the door before something clicks in your mind and you slap your palm to your face. That damn Lucario is invading your thoughts so much that you almost completely forgot to bring home your _own_ Pokémon. So you turn around and return to the party, looking for Espeon.

It doesn't take long to find her. She's sitting on the windowsill of the window that overlooks the front yard, socializing with a fluffy little Eevee. You grab her attention and let her know that it's time to go. Espeon briefly glances at you and nods, and then turns back to the Eevee so she can bid it farewell.

Before she can, though, her gaze suddenly snaps back to you. She looks you right in the eyes with a slightly furrowed brow. For some reason, she seems to study you for a moment as she wears the strangest of expressions. It's like she's scrutinizing you, trying to figure something out. Then, her eyes grow wide and her gaze shifts off to the side. Curious, you follow her gaze.

You find that she's looking at Luka, who's standing across the room.

When you look back at her, she's giving you a wide-eyed but otherwise expressionless look. You gulp subconsciously, wondering just what was going through her head. Why was she looking at you like that? Why did she look at…?

She couldn't have…right? Well…She _is_ a psychic type…

Oh dear…


End file.
